Bad boy and goody goody girl (Auslly)
by Wings of a Falcon
Summary: Ally Dawson is the social outcast. She's the nerd. She's the most hated person in the school. And then there is Austin Moon. Popular, big bad boy. He's made Ally's life miserable ever since they stopped being friends in the 6th grade. Ally is forced to spend the winter break at Austin's house, and the two don't find each other so bad There is OOC, and some "inappropriate" seens.
1. Chapter 1

**Ally's POV**

_Beep beep!_

My alarm clock rang...

Ugg, a whole another day of school. Welcome to my life. I am Ally Dawson. Musician, nerd, social outcast.

I sit up in bed, and look around the room. Same as I left it last night, with cloths strewn all over the floor. I had been doing a closet clean and wasnt entirely finished. Even if I didn't have that many cloths.

Slowly, I uncover myself. It's the only way I'll ever get out of bed. I walk around the room, and picked up a soft yellow colored skirt. Next, I chose a light pink blouse. An ok outfit, acceptable. Hopefully no one will find something to comment on it..  
I slipped on my chosen outfit, and headed downstairs. No time for breakfast, I grabbed a snack bar and headed out the door. The school bus was waiting at the bus stop, and I reluctantly clambered on.

Immediately the names and teasing started. But I didn't care. I was used to it. Me, Ally Dawson, has been living with this for years. I've learned to ignore it. Though it always presented a constant annoyance.

I sat down on the old leather chair. I looked out the window, and noticed it was a rainy day.

*sigh*

I hated rainy days. It makes them only badder! Now I literally have to walk around with a cloud over my head. The most I could do was add some music. So I plugged in my headphones, closed my eyes, and silently hummed along to the tune. I was in complete temporary bliss.

Well until I felt a tapping on my soldier.

"Hey Geek. What ya doing, _studying_?"

No, not THIS. I definitely don't need that jerk right now. Austin Moon.

Austin Moon was my complete and total nightmare. We've known each other since we were 6 years old. We actually used to be best buds. Well, that was until 6th grade. That's when he decided I wasn't cool enough for him...,

**_Flash Back_**

_Hey Austin! Wanna play outside?_

_Nah, I'm kinda bored of you Geek._

_Geek? That wasn't very nice to say Austin..._

_So? The truth can hurt sometimes. And I'm tired of playing with you.. Geek._

_Oh my god Austin! I hate you! Why would you say something like that?!_

_Because I got waayy cooler friends than you._

_Austin said, shoving me to the side and walking away. I fell onto the floor, and began to cry. Austin never looked back. And that's when I decided that I hated Austin Moon._

**_End of Flashback_**

"No, I'm ignoring you," I said coldly.

"Ouch, why the harshness Geek?" He said smirking.

Luckily, that's when we arrived at school. I hastily got up, and clambered out the bus. I didn't have the patience to tolerate him. I had a big test today, and I didn't want anyone getting in my way of a perfect score.

I headed inside the school, and walked towards my locker. There, I found my best friend Trish. She was a short Latina with curly black hair. She'd taken over position as my best friend when Austin had acted so rudely. She made my life feel right again.

"So, anything happen on the bus?" She asked.

"No, not really. Just boring old Austin."

"Really? What'd he do? If he did anything, tell me! Ill set his pretty head straight!" Offered Trish. She, like me, had a big problem with Austin.. If not worse.

"Relax relax. He was just annoying," I told her.

"Well, ok, but if anything happens, you know where to call me," Trish said turning around and walking to her class.

The school bell rung, and I knew it was time for class. Biology. My least favorite subject. Well for today. It was the one with my big test. I picked up my stuff, and headed to class.

As I walked into the classroom, I saw Austin's mop of blonde hair.

*Uggg* I groaned. I always seemed to forget that he was in every, and I mean every single class I had. Most girls would be overjoyed to be in my position. Everywhere I turned, there were girls who had major crushes on Austin. Even the small and the shy. I was one of the rare who didn't give a care.

I walked forwards the front to find a seat, but to find that they had all been taken. The only seat left was next to the one and only, Austin Moon. Reluctantly, I dragged my legs and plumped my butt onto the plastic seat.

"Hey Geek, couldn't resist, could ya?" He whispered with a smirk.

"Oh yeah.. I really could not resist sitting to my favorite all time person" I answered sarcastically.

"I know you can't stay away Geek, you want some of this" he said making a circular hand motion to himself.

"Nope, not the case actually," I muttered.

"Oh, so you want some of that," he said snickering.

I immediately turned a bright red.  
"As if you have any Blondie," I said. But I slapped my hand over my mouth, realizing my mistake. His hazel eyes turned into slits as he stared hard at me.

"I'm going to make you regret, Dawson," he said threateningly, turning away.

Now I can actually focus on what the teacher was saying, though I knew it by heart anyways. The test taking rules. I have them drilled into my brain, to make sure I didn't break a single one of them. The teacher started handing out the tests, and I started as soon as I got mine. I bent down and concentrated at the problems before me.

Before I knew it, I was finished. It was a fairly easy test, no biggie. I already knew I had gotten a perfect score. I had been studying for weeks now. I knew my material by heart. I packed my stuff, and got up to leave. I hurried, because I knew Austin wouldn't drop his promise. He'd find a way to make my horrible life even more miserable.

I rushed through the hall. I finally reached my locker, safe and sound. I grabbed my lunch and headed to the cafeteria. I opened my lunch box and sighed. It was a P&B jelly sandwich. I had it everyday. As soon as I opened my mouth to take a bite, the sandwich was snatched out of my hands, and smeared onto my shirt. I turned around, and saw Austin. Holding a open milk carton. He delightedly poured over my head, and walked away laughing out loud.

"Hey Dawson" he called. "You got a little something on your shirt!" He yelled.

Boy did I hate that Moon.

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry guys, that was a SUPER short chapter. I promise to make the others a lot longer. It's just that I got a lot of things to take care of, and I needed to hurry this up so I couthe do them. Hopefully you will see the next chapter either tonight or sometime tommorow! Oh, and please comment!**

**Edit: **

**Ok guys... I did upload the second chapter and it states that the story has two chapters, but it just doesn't show it. :/ lots of stories are apparently having this problem. I'm working hard to fix this problem so sit tight! If it dosent get fixed soon (as in sometime tonight) then I'm just going to edit chapter one to also include chapter two until all is fixed (Tonight too). Don't want anyone waiting too long. :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

I looked down, and saw the extent of the damage. My blouse was decorated with splotches of deep purple. The jelly. I knew how hard it was to get it out, and this was a favorite shirt of mine... I sighed and walked away. Best ignore it.

_**Austin's POV**_

*laughing loudly*

I had just finished recking Dawson's day, as well as her clothing! Nobody messes with the Moon. The little geek had a bit of a smart mouth, and she well deserved it. I walked away laughing, complimenting myself on a job well done. I didn't regret it one bit.

I see my best friend, Dez, running up to me. He's a tall guy with ginger hair and one crazy personality.

"Hey Austin. Don't you think that was a bit harsh? I mean, what'd she do? Not like she flew with my purple octoduck!" He said.

Dez, as crazy as he was, also had a heart. He had a soft spot for every single one of my victims. He always asked if it was harsh.. But truthfully I didn't do it unless they deserved it.

"Naw, she needed a lesson! She learnt it well," I said snickering.

"Well what did she do? I mean, it couldn't have been that bad,"

I told him. He still thought it was harsh. Well I didn't. So who cares?  
I walked away, I didn't need anyone critiquing my methods. As I walked through the halls, I saw dozens of girls wink and wave at me. And when I opened my number, even more dozens of sheets of paper. All containing phone numbers. Guess the ladies couldn't stay away! But I ignored their pleas anyways. Keeps em coming back.

I dumped the numbers into the nearest trash can, and headed to class. Not that I cared about class, but my mom threatened to send me to summer school if I didn't receive good grades. So I really did need this. I can't possibly spend my entire summer learning. I had much better things to do.

I enter the classroom, it's mathematics. Worst. Subject. Ever. It was my weakest subject. But that's why I had the nerds surrounding me. I always sat next to them. They always gave me a "helping hand". If you know what I mean. Everyone needs to be generous at times!  
I sat down in the nearest chair, and noticed I was sitting next to Geek. Wonderful. Now I can bother her ever more.

"Hey Geek. Your hair seems a little.. Smelly. I wonder why, " I smirked.

She continued to ignore me. I must have made her really angry. An angry geek is always more fun. When nerds are angry, it's really funny too.

"Ignoring me? It's ok. I can talk," I pushed. But the teacher silenced me. She was talking about... I don't know, but who cares. I can always bother her after class.

Yada yada yada, and finally the class ended. Geek took forever to come out.. But I decided to surprise her. So I hid behind the door.  
She took her time packing all her stuff. And then she continued to walk out. And just as she past, I jumped from behind her and whispered,

"Boo."

"Aah!," Ally jumped, dropping all her stuff to the floor in one big mess.

"Look what you've made me do!" she continued to yell.

I didn't say anything. I just walked away laughing my head off. She sighed and crouched down to gather her things up. Oh man did I enjoy doing that. Scaring her isn't a bad idea actually, I should do that more often, I decided. I walked up to my girlfriend, Cassidy.

"Hey Cass, did you see what I did to Geek back there?"

"Austin, I told you not to call me Cass! How many times must I repeat myself!" She asked annoyingly.

"Geez, sorry," I said,putting my hands up in defense.

"In answer to your question, that geek deserved it Austy! That's my man, showing em whose boss," she said snuggling up to me. I put my arm around her, and walked throug the hall, laughing about who to make victim next.

**_Ally's POV_**

"Ugg, that jerk!" I muttered to myself. Now I had to gather my stuff, and pack them all again! I put time and effort into organizing myself! Well, at least I didn't have to put up with it anymore. It was the end of the school day, and best of all, winter break was about to start. I'd get to relax at home and read all day by the fire with my family. We did that every year. I liked winter break better than summer break in fact.

I walked out to the schools driveway. That's where my bus was waiting. Just this one bus ride, and I'd be Austin-free for a whole 3 weeks. I climbed on, found a empty seat, and started my reading.

"Hey Geek! I musta made you really angry, haven't I? I'm sorry, I apologize deeply," he said snickering.

Who does he think he is?  
"Yep, you sure are sorry," I said sarcastically.

"What do you mean Geek? Why are you being so mean to me! I said I was sorry!" He said, pretending to cry. But then he started laughing.

"All I want is for you to leave me alone Blondie,"

Thankfully, he did leave me alone. Now I can enjoy myself. I dug deeper and deeper into the book, until the bus arrived at my bus stop. I gratefully climbed off, and walked home.

The fire place was already on. My parents sat in their big comfy chairs, reading too. I dropped my stuff at the door, and let myself drop into my own big chair. Finally. Peace at last. Well almost.

"Ally, honey. We got something to tell you, regarding this winter break," my mom said.

"My boss has a business trip planned for me this winter. And I have to take your mother along too," my father spoke.

"Well, that's fine. I can stay with Trish! And it'd be a little nice to have a change this time," I replied excitedly.

"Well, no honey. Trish is busy this winter, and her parents said they weren't able to take you. But luckily, we found another place for you to stay at! You'll love it!" mom said

"Well where is it?" I said, hesitantly.

"At the Moons house!" My mother and father said in unison.

My jaws swung open as my mouth hung in surprise. The book I was reading slipped out of my hands. This. Was. Not. Real.  
"W-wait. What?! You mean Moon, as in Austin Moon?!" I said stuttering.

"Why yes darling! You'll love it! They have a big house, and a boy around your age!" My mother said.

"You'll really like it" my father added.

"Yeah, yeah, I sure will! Well, I gotta go to my room for a few minutes. See you later!" I said nervously.

I climbed up these stairs with heavy steps. No. No no no no. I can't possibly be expected to survive 3 weeks with Blondie! But I couldn't say no to my parents. Not after how excited and happy they seemed with their decision. How on earth was I going to get through this?

As I arrived at the top of the steps, I walked into my room and pulled out my diary. I started a new entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am going to have the absolute worst winter break EVER. I have to stay at Austin Moon's house. Yes. The snobby, cocky, jerkish boy in my grade. He teases me every single day. Actually, he smashed a P&B jelly sandwich into my shirt, and poured milk all over my head. Today alone. I can't begin to imagine what he might do to me in a period of 3 weeks, 24/7. Wish me good luck._

I started to pack my stuff. Might as well get over it. I decided to pack very little, and pack my least best cloths. Who knows what he might do to them. Then I packed my toiletry essentials. I tried to hide them as best as I could. It'd be awfully embarrassing (even if it was Blondie) if he or anyone came across them during my stay.

Finally I was done. I slipped into my pajamas, snuggled into my bed, and fell into a deep sleep.

**Authors note:**

**Wow! Thanks guys! I got lots of reviews for one chapter. This is a bit longer than the last chapter, but I'm still going to make a effort to make em longer. If not, well then that means more chapters! Chapter three will be up soon. And remember to comment and tell you what you think! It motivates me. :p**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ally's POV**_

I woke up, unfortunately. I didn't wanna. Not today. I slowly got up, half asleep. But I didn't have to be fully awake to realize what today was. I didn't even bother taking a shower. I just slipped on a random outfit, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and headed downstairs with my luggage.

"Good morning Ally darling!" My mother said, walking up to hug me.  
"Morning mother!"

"Are you excited for today? The fun starts now!" She exclaimed.

"Yep, I sure am excited.." I said sarcastically. I hoped she didn't catch my sarcasm, but she almost never did anyways.

I had breakfast. I made pancakes. From scratch. I made them because they took long to make, and it delayed my trip to Blondies house. After I had made them, I poured myself a glass of orange juice, got out the syrup, and began to eat. I took my time. But I couldn't avoid the point where I had to walk out to the car.

I slung the luggage into the trunk, and sat on the front passenger seat. Blondies house was actually not that far as I expected. It was pretty close. When we parked the car in the front, I surveyed the house. My parents were right, it was big. Very big. It was a huge house. It was completely white/beige, except for the brownish red roof. It also had a large front porch, decorated with pots of flowers. Even the windows were gleaming clean.

"So, here we are! Like the house Ally?" My father asked.

"Yeah, it's very um, big!" I said, honestly this time.

"Well, get your stuff out of the trunk, and then walk up to the door. We'll miss you honey!" My parents said.

I got my stuff out of the trunk, and as soon as I did, they sped off. They must have been in a real hurry. They always made time for hugs and proper goodbyes. Guess not this time.

I walked up the porch, and hesitantly knocked on the front door. Guess who answered.

"Hello, let me call my pa- Geek?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Austin said, genuinely surprised.

"I'm apparently staying over at your house for winter break while my parents are on a business trip. I did not agree to this," I said plainly.

Just then, his mom came up from behind him.

"Ally sweetie! I see you met Austin! Come on in, make yourself feel comfortable!" She said, pulling me in.

"Thank you! I actually, uh, know Austin from school," I said. It felt weird calling him his actual name.

"Really? Are you in the same classes?" She said surprised.

"Yeah, well, all of them actually," I said, getting annoyed at her perkiness.

"Well lucky you! Oh dear, you must be getting awfully tired of standing there holding those heavy bags. Let me carry them up to Austin's room. You will be sharing a room with him while you're here," she smiled.

What now? Not only did I have to share the same house, but I had to share the same room?! This day kept getting worse and worse. Blondie didn't seem to happy with this either.

"She's sleeping in my room? Oh great"  
but he didn't seem that bothered. Not as much as I was at least.

End of that. I'm officially sleeping in Blondies room. And it was tiny. He'd probably tinker with my bed in some way.

"Of course Austin, Ally is our guest! So you will be sleeping on the floor, and Ally will get your bed!" Blondies mom said smiling.

"What? No way am I sleeping on the floor! It's my bed!" Austin protested.

"Austin, I'm not in the mood to argue with you. Ally is the guest, she sleeps on the bed. Either that or you share the bed," she said.

"Fine! I will!" Austin snapped back.

Yep, now I'm sharing the bed with Blondie. His mom seems so naive. At this age, anything could happen. She obviously didn't know what Blondie did to girls. Luckily, I don't think he'd ever try it on me. I send him away with a broken nose.

I climbed up the stairs. It really was rather a long flight of stairs. As soon as I opened the door to pretty boys room, I stared in wonder. It was a mess. Like a huge mess. Rats could be living in it. As soon as I found the bed, I set my stuff on it, and went straight away to cleaning up the room.

I used gloves. Hard rubber gloves. As well as a mask. Who knows what could be in the room? I found banana peels, pizza slices, your average boy teen stuff. Along with a few un identifiable objects. All the clothes, went straight into the laundry. After about a hour, I was done. Right then, Blondie came in.

"W-what?! My room?! It's all... Clean!" He cried.

"Well duh. Be grateful! Now it's at least livable." I sighed.

"No no no, you think I actually appreciate this?! It took me forever to make it that way! Why'd you have to go messing around Geek!" He said, almost yelling. He stormed out.  
"Geez, you woulda thought he would have been more grateful," I muttered to myself.

Lunch time eventually came around. I wasn't very hungry.. I never was when things didn't go well. But Blondies parents were being so generous and showing so much hospitality, I just had to join when the whole family sat down to eat.

"So Ally, what are some of your favorite things?" His mom, Mimi, asked.

"Well, I LOVE to play music. I'm also a songwriter! But I have stage fright, so I cant perform. And I like to read," I said smiling.

"Really? Well Austin's a music player! And he is also a singer, he has a great voice. Have you ever seen him sing?" She said excitedly.

"Oh honey, I just had a great idea! Ally and Austin should work together! Ally can't perform, Austin can't write songs, they'd be a perfect match! Ally, you'll do that, won't you?" Mike said while chewing a piece of steak. Austin groaned.

"Well, uh, I happen to be very busy lately. I really need to study, and take care of the store so I can't um, do that. I just don't have the time, you understand," I said quickly. No way was I becoming pretty boys music partner.

"Oh that's a shame. Maybe next time," Austin added. He didn't like the idea very much either.

We ate through the lunch, talking quietly. We talked about average every day things. And best of all, Blondies parents showed me albums of pictures of him from when he was a baby.

"Oh, and look at him here! He just had the cutest wittle baby cheeks!," Mimi cood.

"Ok um mom, I think that's quite enough for now," said Austin, closing the book and putting it away.

Finally, I had some downtime. I grabbed my book, and snuggled into Austin's bed to read. I had to admit, for a teenage boy, he had quite a lot of stuffed animals. The best looking one was a soft stuffed dolphin. They actually made good pillows. I looked around. The carpet of the room was a dark blue. The walls were a bluish/beige color. And all sorts of instruments decorated the walls.

In one corner, was a expensive looking guitar. I couldn't resist. I walked over to it, ppicked it up, and carried to the bed. I began to quietly play a soft song, and quietly sang along. In twenty minutes, the door opened. It was Blondie.

"What the heck are you doing with my guitar?!," he yelled, grabbing it out of my hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just playing it. It's a really nice one, and I couldn't resist," I said sheepishly, but honestly.

"Ok, you know what? G-get out! I don't need you going around touching my stuff," he said, obviously annoyed.

I didn't listen to all his commands. I just picked up my book, and began to read again. He just scoffed and walked out. He took his guitar with him. This was going to be one fun break.

**Authors note:**  
**Again, super duper short. I felt the need to post quicker because I've been keeping you guys waiting too long. I think I will just go with writing more chapters. I have ERBs tomorrow and I really need to get my sleep so I do well. Oh, and can I do one shout out? I'd like to thank Laughing Rain! She's been so sweet in her comments. Thank you! Expect chapter four either tomorrow or early the day after that. Sorry, I'm so busy.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Diary,_

_Things are going real "well" at the Moon house. Let me recap: I have to stay at the Moon house, I get to share a room with Blondie, and I get to share a bed with Blondie. Oh, and I have to stay with Blondie. So yeah, sounds like real fun huh? I have to admit though, the food is quite good. Mimi's a excellent cook. I can't wait to see what she has in mind for dinner. That's pretty much the highlight of the day so far.. Anyways, see ya later. If Austin doesn't end up sabotaging you._

It's been 3 hours since that little episode with Blondie. It's been one hour since I finished my book. I was really bored now. Blondie wouldn't let me lay a finger on a single instrument, and I had practically nothing to do. Thankfully, dinner was coming soon. I didn't have to wait that much longer. I was hoping I could go out after that, maybe to a bookstore or a cosy cafe. I needed new reading material. And a break from this place.

"Ally, it's dinner time!" I heard Mimi yell.

I immediately started heading downstairs. I was really hungry. When I arrived at the foot of the stairs, a heavenly smell hit my nose. I quickened my pace and arrived at the table. On it, there was a entire feast, large enough to feed two large families. And a whole assortment of foods.

There was a whole chicken that lay steaming, delicious home made loaves of bread, and several different kinds of salads. Not to mention a few small platers with different varieties of food. I quickly sat down, and waited for everyone else to get ready.

"Wow Mimi, you've really outdone yourself this time!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I do pride myself on being able to cook," she replied proudly.

After that, I couldn't remember anything much. My tongue was being showered in all sorts of tastes, it was like it was tongue heaven. The chicken was surprisingly the best out of it all. Nicely roasted, to a golden shade. And it was really juicy, as well as tasting fresh and organic. The Moons (well the parent portion) were really going out of their way to make my stay as good as possible.

"Mimi, the chicken tastes absolutely delicious!"

"Well actually darling, Mike made the chicken," she said.

"Wow! My father can't even cook toast! This is amazing!" I said as I complimented him. The rest of the night was filled with conversation like this. I learned a lot that night. But I never did get to go to the bookstore or the cafe. And pretty soon, it had become too late for any more talking.

I thanked them goodnight, and headed for the stairs. I climbed up quickly, I was really tired and I couldn't wait to go to bed. When I got up there, I opened the door to my room, and guess who I found. Austin was dressing up for bed, and was only in his boxers.

"Like what you see Geek?" He said smirking.

"Ew, no, just turn away and please hurry up," I said putting a hand to my eyes, truly disgusted.

"Aww, come on, give your roommate a hug!" He continued, walking over to hug me. That's when I truly got a view of his chest. It was covered in muscles, and looked stone hard. I gulped.

"Go away Blondie! You're gross!" I said getting out of the room, to get to the bathroom. I can at least change there, where no one could spy in on.

I slipped into my pajamas. Made from cotton, they were my favorite. They also were my oldest. I have had them for years, and being worn so much they had become quite soft and worn down. It made them all the better. After that, I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and headed to the room. I slipped into the bed, and waited for Austin to turn out the light.

"Come on, what are you waiting for? Turn off the lights already," I complained.

"What ever you say," he replied, canon balling into the bed. It made my body float into the air and come crashing back down. As well as messing up the bed covers.  
"Austin!"

"What? Admit it, it was fun," he laughed.

"Austin, just to to sleep," I said. I rewrapped myself in the blankets, and turned my back to Austin. He fell asleep quickly. I strangely found myself basking in the warmth that was radiating off his back. I also concentrated on his deep breaths, and fell asleep.

I woke up due to the sun shining strongly through the windows. I tried to get up, but I found myself tied down to the bed.

"What the?" I muttered to myself.

It was Austin's arm. His entire arm was draped across my back and shoulders. It strapped me down pretty efficiently. I tried to lift it off of me, but it was deadweight. He wouldn't budge.

"Austin!" I whispered. Still no response. He must be a pretty deep sleeper.

"Austin, wake up!" I whispered, a little more louder. Finally, he stirred.

"What? Why?" He grumbled, but he saw where his arm was too. He immediately turned a deep shade of red, and quickly moved it off.

"Sorry," he muttered, still bright red.

Now that I was released, I got up. As soon as I did, I heard Austin chuckle.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Your hair," he laughed, pointing at my head. I turned around and looked into the mirror.

"Shut up, you aren't so good yourself," I snapped, trying to rearrange it to something less messy. No use, the work of a proper comb was needed here. I walked out of the room, and into the bathroom. I turned the shower head, and stripped down to absolutely nothing. Then, I slipped into the shower and let the warm water rush into my hair and down my back. It made all my muscles relax even more.

I washed my hair, shaved, and washed my body. After, I stepped out and covered myself with a towel and walked to my room. I made sure no one was in there before, so I knew it was safe. I grabbed a pair of undies and a bra, and started changing into them. From behind me, I heard a wolf whistle. I quickly turned around and found myself facing Blondie.

"What the hell are you doing here!" I cursed, turning a bright red. I had checked the door to make sure it was locked!

"Just passin' by and I couldn't resist looking in," he smirked.

"Well get out!" I yelled. He put his hands up, and walked out. I heard the wolf whistle again, but more distant this time. Finally, I dressed into my clothes, and headed downstairs.

"Good morning Ally! How was your night? I presume you slept well?" Mike, his father, asked.

"Yep, I slept as sound as a baby," I chuckled, trying to mask my obvious discomfort.

"Well I think you'll be very pleased to find that we will have pancakes for breakfast this morning! They're my boys favorite," he winked.

"Great! Do you by any chance have any pickles? They're my favorite," I smiled.

"Of course Ally darling!" Said Mimi, coming from behind me with a huge jar of pickles. ,It wasn't that complicated after that. I just dove right in, and had myself a feast. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Authors Note: Sorry guys for the delay, I know I told you I would post early today at the latest. But I kinda broke my iPad and lost all my work, so I had to go and hurry it up whenever I had the time. But here's chapter four! The Auslly is getting better and better! XD Feel free to post any questions or comments below! It motivates me to write stories quicker. ; ) JK, but I do appreciate the comments.**


	5. Chapter 5

I sat at the table, quietly munching on a jar of pickles. Then Mimi spoke.

"So Ally, Austin and a couple of his friends were planning to go to the water park today! It's a indoor park that we have used for years. It's quite great really! Would you like to go with them?" She said excitedly.

Nope. A definite nope.

"Well, I wouldn't want to bother anyone. And I was planning to read and catch up on my homework," I said, hoping the topic would be dropped.

"Honey! You wouldn't be bothering anyone! And you got plenty of time to do your homework," Mimi replied, winking.

And, I was doomed to go to the water park. I didn't even know how to float, let alone swim. I was going to make a fool of myself.

After the table was excused, I went upstairs to pack. We were leaving in 10 minutes. I packed a 2-piece bathing suit. It wasn't really my type, but I hadn't brought anything else. Next, I packed a towel, a comb, some shampoo, and a extra pair of clothes. And not to mention my book. I didn't plan on going in the water much.

I took my bag, and headed downstairs. There, I found Blondie waiting impatiently, with 2 other people. One of them was Dez, who I knew from school. The other I didn't recognize. He had tan skin and perfect hair. His eyes were the exact right shade of chocolate. He didn't look too bad, actually.

"Hey Geek. Come on now, lets get to the car," Austin said, rather quite hastily.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me the beauties name Austin?" Said the cute boy.

I began to introduce myself, but Austin cut me off.

"Her name doesn't matter Dallas. She's just a nerd," he said, walking out the door.

When we got to the car, I began to sit in the front. But Austin pushed me back out, causing me to fall flat onto my rear and onto the gravel below.

"Nerds don't sit in the front, Geek," Blondie replied, smirking.

I picked myself up, and dusted my skirt. Then I walked to the back and sat down, next to Dallas.

"So Ally, what do you like to do?" Dallas asked.

"Well, I'm a songwriter, and I love pickles," I grinned.

"Don't talk to her Dallas! And Geek, stop flirting with my friends," Austin snapped a little too quickly.

"What?! Flirting?" I said to myself in astonishment. I could not believe him.

As soon as we arrived at the water park, I got out of the car quick, and headed inside. I found myself a nice pool chair in one corner and settled myself in. As soon as I did, I started reading. I didn't even notice the others get in the water and start having a watertight. And hour and a half passed by, when I was stopped abruptly by a giant splash of water, spraying both me and my book. I looked up to see Blondie grinning like a devil.

"Blondie! Why'd you do that?!" I yelled.  
Come on! You didn't even get your clothes wet!" He smirked back. I was glad that I decided to remove them and wrap a towel around myself instead.

"Well, aren't you going to come in?" He asked curiously.

"No! I don't want to!" I said plainly. The thing that happened next will never continue to surprise me. Austin jumped out of the water, yanked my towel off, picked me up bridal style, and tossed me into the water. I was soaking.

"Aaaie! Why did you do that? That water is freezing!" I shivered.

"Ally, you gotta stand up. You realize the water is colder than the air right?" He said, laughing.

And I stood up. Then I heard a wolf whistle once more. I realized I had just exposed myself. I immediately dropped myself back into the water, embarrassed.

"Austin!" I yelled.

"Oh come on Ally! It was nothing!" He said, picking me up again. This time, he tried to run through the water. He got out, walked over to a slide, and pushed me in. I slid down and crashed into the water below, making a splash.

As soon as I poked my head above the water, Austin came crashing after me. Again I was submerged in the cold, freezing, water.

"Whoo! Now that's what I call fun," he screamed.

I looked up and saw Dez and Dallas walking towards me. I couldn't help but outside  
Dallas chest.

"Hey Austin, Ally doesn't look too much of a geek now, does she?" Dez asked Austin, nudging and winking. I turned a bright red.

"So Ally, do you wanna go down the twisted turner?" Dallas said, pointing to the biggest water slide of them all. It must have been over 50 feet, and indeed was a "twister turner" . No way was I going to go on it. Dallas must have noticed this, because he said softly,

"Ally, I will go with you. But I'm not going to force you to do anything,"

"Well, ok..." I said, still uncertain.

We walked over to the giant slide together, leaving Dez and Austin behind. We walked up the enormous flight of stairs, and we sat side by side at the beginning. Dallas put his arm around me, and down we went.

I admit, it wasn't too bad! It was really a lot of fun. Dallas is really turning out to be a fun guy! He's a lot better than Austin. For some reason, he seemed to be annoying him today though... I wonder why.

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in quite a while. I got quite a few things going on. I don't know when chapter 6 will be up, but it won't take forever! Oh, and thanks to everyone who commented! I really appreciate it. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys, I will be discontinuing this story. I just dont have enough enthusiasm to complete it. D: I am really really sorry, I just can't do it. But I have a new story coming up! Check it out. ;)


	7. Authors Note TWO

**Ok, so I saw that a lot of people were pretty upset that I was discontinuing the story. I'm really sorry, I just didn't (and still don't) feel enough enthusiasm to finish it properly And how lots of people loved it, I mean, 96 reviews for only 5 chapters? That's pretty good. So since I'm a sucker for sad people, I decided I will be CONTINUING this story. But it won't be my main FF, let me warn ya. Hopefully the next chapter will be posted up soon. Well, toodles!**


End file.
